Glacier Grand Iroquois SV8 (2008)
The Grand Cherokee is a vehicle in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It was added to the UDU in the January 2018 mesh update that added new mesh models for most vehicles. Description The Grand Cherokee WK is a mid-sized SUV based on the Jeep vehicle of the same name, which began production in 1992. The model in-game is the third-generation model on the WK platform, produced from model years 2005 to 2010. It also happens to be the range-topping SRT-8 model, the performance version of the Grand Cherokee that began production in model year 2006. The vehicle has been re-oriented for road performance, so its off-road gear has been removed entirely, suspension is far more firm, and ride height has been lowered significantly (but in-game it's still rather high compared to other vehicles). Other changes include a new transmission and four wheel drive system, a redesigned front fascia spoiler, fortified rear differential, wider rear tires, upgraded Brembo brakes, and large dual performance exhausts Despite being based on the 2004-2010 SRT8 model, its top speed is based on that of the 2014 3.0L V6 diesel engine, as opposed to the 6.1 HEMI V8 engine which made 420 bhp and enabled a top speed of 170 MPH (270 km/h) due to no electronic speed limiter present. It has a 0-60 time of 4.6 seconds, at the time only being second to the Viper SRT-10. Gameplay Commonly overlooked due to only costing slightly less than the Camaro, the Grand Cherokee is a genuinely underrated vehicle. It is tied with the Syclone for the highest top speed among SUVs and pickup trucks (126 MPH), but it is still a bit slow despite most players who purchase this vehicle not doing it for speed. More notably, however, is that the Grand Cherokee has a rather high ride height, allowing it to drive over curbs extremely easily at higher speeds and soak up bumps in the road better than most vehicles. However, this comes at the trade-off of having a poor cornering ability, an omnipresent trait in SUVs and being more prone to rolling over, particularly when using the handbrake for better turn-in. Known Issues * For some reason, in UD, the vehicle's reverse light is the turn signal. * The vehicle is missing the words 'GRAND CHEROKEE' from the trim on the doors. * The vehicle is missing the SRT logo from the rear of the vehicle. * The rims are missing the Jeep logo and the SRT logo. * The vehicle is missing reflectors on the sides of the head lights. * For some reason, the brake light wraps around the whole tail light. In real life, the brake light a circle inside the tail light. * In real life, the Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 has a 5 speed automatic transmission. In UD, It is a 6 speed automatic for some reason. * The Jeep logos are very blocky for some reason. * In UD, the vehicles top speed and 0-60 time is 126 MPH and 7.0 seconds. In real lfe, it's 152 MPH and 4.6 seconds. * The vehicle does not have a steering wheel. JeepGrandCherokeeUD.png File:JeepGrandCherokee1.png Trivia * It is the second Jeep vehicle to be added to the game (the first being the Wrangler). * This vehicle is rather rare to see in-game due to the aforementioned reasons (see Gameplay), aside from some occasional use by roleplayers. * Did you know? You can change the trim of the Grand Cherokee in UD just by changing the rims? Well, since the Grand Cherokee does not have any SRT-8 logo's on it, you can just change out the SRT rims with the Off road rims and then the trim is now Laredo! Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:AWD Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Jeep